The Broken Heart
by SpostShadowMid9090
Summary: Ally was getting ready for another date with her boyfriend, Austin Moon. When he arrives, things take a turn for the worst. Will things work out? Or will their love be ruin forever? Read The Broken Heart to find out.
1. Chapters 1-4

**Summery:**

Ally was getting ready for another date with her boyfriend, Austin Moon. When he arrives, things take a turn for the worst. Will things work out? Or will their love be ruin forever?

Read The Broken Heart to find out.

Ps. I don't own Austin and Ally...

 **Chapter 1: The Fatal Accident:**

 _With Ally:_

I was getting ready for my date with no other than Austin Monica Moon, the love of my life. When I heard the honking of his car horn. I then, go rushing downstairs and wait for him to knock on the door. After opening the door, I said ginning "Well look who it is." "Hello Ally, ready for our date," he asks me. "Of course" I reply, walking to the car with him. As we were driving to our date, there was a drunk man who drove past us twice, at untold speeds. The third time, we weren't as lucky. He had smashed right into Austin's car. The 'accident' was horrific. Waking up from that fatal 'accident', I decided to look around for Austin. Not seeing him anywhere, I begin to panic. "Austin" I screamed, fear now building up slowly inside of me. "Austin" I scream again. Just then, I heard a man and woman talking, not too far away. Not thinking, I decided to scream for help. "There is someone stuck in there," the woman said rushing toward me, the man running after her. "Don't worry, the police and ambulance are on their way" the man replied, concerned. A couple of minutes later the police and ambulance had arrived. After getting me out and checking to make sure I was ok, I had remembered Austin was still in the car. "Austin is still in there," I told the police officer a couple of minutes later. "Someone's still in there," he asked me. "Yes," I replied, now staring to cry. "Ok, you're going to the hospital, and we will find him" was the last thing he had said to me before everything went dark.

 **Chapter 2: A Spark Of Hope:**

When I woke up, I was in the hospital with a broken wrist and a twisted ankle. "Not too bad," I thought to myself. Just then my dad came rushing in the room, and I realized I was in the ER. "What happened," I asked him, confused. "Well, I should be asking you" he replied with his stern look. "From what I remember, there was this drunk guy who sped past us twice and then hits us. It was not Austin's..." I started, now remembering Austin. The love of my life. In that car 'accident' too. "I know it was not his or your fault dear..." he started to say before I interrupted him. "Where is he and why am I in the ER if I only have a broken wrist and a twisted ankle," I asked, more confused than ever. "Well..." Lester started up again. "Dad," I say, trying to get him to tell me. "Ok, your left side has been affected, and so it will be stiff for a while" he replied. "So I can't use my left side... what about Austin," I asked even more worried than before. "He has not been found yet, we are still looking" he replied as calm as he could. I was about ready to cry. I could not use my left side, and my boyfriend is missing and may be dying somewhere. Just then someone knocks on my hospital room door. "We've might have found him" the nurse replied but, the real question is will he live to tell the tale.

 **Chapter 3: Risks:**

I could hardly believe what I was hearing. Was Austin really going to be okay? Those thoughts were rushing threw my head as I was wheeled into Austin's room. As soon as I laid my eyes on him, guilt struck me in the heart. I didn't know why, for it was not my fault but, seeing him with bruises, bumps, and so many wires attached to him made my heart ache. I could hear my dad asking them if he was going to be okay but, the doctor's response made a chill go down my spine. "Well, he is in a coma, and there is only a 10% chance he will wake up from it so, I would start saying your final goodbye's," the doctor said, grimly. Just the Mike and Mimi Moon came rushing in. "Oh, my poor baby" Mimi cried, hysterically. That's not what I wanted to hear. I wanted him to wake up and kiss me. I missed that so much now. Feeling a hand on my shoulder, I almost jump out of the wheelchair. "Ally, are you okay," my dad asked, I could see the concern and sadness in his eyes. He and Austin were good friends, always watching football or playing video games together. "Yeah" I hear myself respond, though it wasn't the truth. The truth was I wanted to crawl into a hole and die, I was not okay, I was a wreak with out Austin at my side. A couple hours later, I was about ready to go home, though I had to use a walker or cane for a couple months. Physically I was almost healed but, mentally was a whole nother story. They had told me that Austin only had 15 days left, if that, to live. How was life so cruel? I was to live, and Austin was to die? Just then, my dad came in smiling. Why was he smiling at a time like this? "He has a chance," my dad said happily. "What do you mean," I asked confused, not letting myself get my hopes up too high. "They can do an operation on him but, they're are some risks involved, he might die during the operation but, if he doesn't have the operation, he will die anyway" my dad responds to me. "So, is there a chance he will live if he has this so-called operation," I asked. "Yes," he replied, making my head spin.

 **Chapter 4: Too Close for Comfort:**

Hours have passed since Austin went into surgery. I almost had a panic attack for the third time today as I was waiting to hear news on Austin. I couldn't help blaming myself for what happened. I haven't been thinking straight ever since the 'accident.' Dez and Trish arrived about an hour ago, and they tried to calm me down but, it was no use. I was a wreck without him. A couple minutes later, I remembered something. Who was in the other car? Were they okay? I had been so worried about Austin, I had completely forgotten. Looking down, I saw my hands were shaking pretty bad but, I knew Mike and Mimi, who were sitting across from my dad, were probably feeling a lot worse than I was. I mean, come on, he was their son but, I was a close second while Dez, Trish, and my dad came in third. Sighing, I looked in the direction of Austin's room for about the tenth time today. I could see Trish eyeing me with concern for probably the fifth time today. Everyone was on edge, and when the doctor finally came out with the same grim expression as before, I almost broke down right then. "We did the best we could, it's up to him now," the doctor said. The first question that escaped from my lips was "When can I see him?" "Right now but, only one or two people at a time please" and with that, the doctor was gone to help another patient. Knowing Mike and Mimi want to see their son first, I had to wait my turn. When they were finished, I headed to Austin's room. Opening the door, I walked into the room. After my eyes had adjusted to the bright whiteness of the hospital room, I walked over to the bed and sat in the seat next to him, holding his hand. After a couple hours later, I was almost half asleep in the chair when I felt something grip my hand. Opening my eyes slowly, hoping it wasn't a dream, I saw Austin's hand squeezing mine. A smile ran across my face but, quickly disappeared when I noticed his eyes were still closed. Sighing and looking at the ground, I said in almost a whisper but, loud enough so if he was listening, he could hear me. "Austin, please come back to me, I love you, and I need you. I can't live without you." I let a few tears escape my eyes as I hoped he heard me. "I love you and need you too" I heard in a whisper so quiet, that I was bearly sure I heard right. I then quickly realized that Austin and I were the only ones in the room. Looking at him, I saw he was smiling and looking at me. His smile quickly changed into a frown as he saw that I had been crying. "What's wrong Ally," he asked me, concern leaking from his voice. Jumping up and hugging him tightly, I said: "I thought I was going to lose you." "You won't lose me Ally" he replied, hugging me back, just as my dad entered the room with my wheelchair. I still had to use it every now and then but, I was getting better. I still couldn't do a lot of stuff with my left side but, as I said, it was getting better. As I sat down in the wheelchair, Austin gave me a confused look. "My left side was affected in the 'accident' but, it's healing, and I'm getting better," I said to him. With that, he seemed to soften up a bit. I knew exactly what he was doing because I had done the same thing, he was blaming himself for what happened. I got up and walked over to him. "In no way is this your fault Austin, it was an 'accident', and nobody blames you for it" I replied back but, we would all find out how really wrong I was.


	2. Chapter 5-7

**Chapter 5: Too Late:**

Coming Soon


End file.
